


Nesting

by reeby10



Series: Sterek Week '12 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's clothes have started going missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Sterek Week drabble 2 with the prompt from yaoisakka "Stiles stealing pieces of derek’s clothing because they smell like him and he’s nesting."

Derek roughly pulled out another drawer, rifling through it with growing frustration. He'd been looking for his grey t-shirt, the only one not stained with blood, for fifteen minutes now with no luck. Grumbling under his breath, he gave up and decided to go for one of the black t-shirts. A few more minutes of searching and he finally found one where there should have been three. He pulled it on, wondering where all of his shirts were disappearing to. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen his leather jacket in a few days either.

He decided to ignore the issue for the time being since he was already later leaving the house than he'd planned on. Stiles wouldn't know Derek had meant to be there earlier, but his mate was pregnant and he wanted to spend as much of their mutual off time together as possible.

Driving the speed limit the whole way to town was a pain, but he'd promised Stiles to keep his speed down and his mate had the annoying ability to figure out when he'd been driving too fast. Derek pulled up to the Stilinski house, where Stiles had insisted on staying until Derek finished renovations on his house, and immediately headed upstairs. This was the first time he'd be able to spend more than a few minutes with the younger man in almost a week and he was getting a bit impatient.

Derek could tell from the moment he entered the house that Stiles was asleep so he took care to not make any noise as he opened the door. He froze in surprise as soon as he entered the room. Stiles was curled up in a ball on the bed, clothing scattered around him. Derek's clothing to be exact. Stiles even had his leather jacket clenched in both hands, face buried in it.

He was confused about why Stiles had been stealing his clothes and sleeping with them until he took a step forward and the scent of his mate hit him anew. Of course, his mate was nesting. Stiles was pregnant and they hadn't seen each other much lately so he needed some comfort. And the clothes would carry enough of his scent for even Stiles to be able to smell it. Still silent, he climbed onto the bed, wrapping himself around the younger man. Stiles turned toward him, snuffling quietly, and Derek smiled, perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
